Nightmares
by filllerbunneh
Summary: A psychic digidestined (fanmade character) who Davis is crazy about has premonitions about a new evil in the digiworld. After getting kidnapped and taken to the digiworld by the new evil force, Davis is the only one who can save her.
1. The Dream

Note: a picture of Niramon and her evolutions can be found at http://filllerbunneh.netfirms.com/Leonaevolutions.jpg and http://filllerbunneh.netfirms.com/sphinx.gif Niramon - Leonamon - Sphinxmon - Hatchepsumon - Kyshiamon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"As the rain in fell harder and harder, my skin began to sting. I was cold, wet, and confused. I knew I was in the digital world, and I knew I was looking for someone, but I couldn't remember who. Leonamon wasn't with me. I saw the outline of something through the pouring rain and began walking towards it. It just got further and further away, so I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast because of my soccer and track days. I still couldn't catch up to it, though. I heard a voice, one that was somehow familiar, and yet I knew that it didn't belong to anyone I had ever met before. Or had I met whoever the voice belonged to? Aww, now I'm even more confused than when I woke up from having that stupid dream!" I yelled and kicked the wall, "OW!!! Stupid fucking wall..."  
  
"Why don't you calm down. You won't accomplish anything by injuring yourself," Hikari said to me.  
  
"Fine..." I leaned against the wall. We were at the high school. Ken finally went to the same school as we did. Davis wasn't standing too far away from me. He had been crazy over me since he met me a few months back. I never could love him, but couldn't tell him so. I didn't want to hurt him.  
  
I sighed. "I am sure no one believes me, of course..." I said. I counted that dream as a premonition. I had the second sight, but no one ever believed me, except Davis. But, of course, if I told him that the sky was a limey green and the sun orbited around a semi truck, he would think it was so, simply because I had said it.  
  
"I believe you..." Davis's predictable faux-encouraging reply came. Ken coughed slightly. He seemed to be following Davis in his affections for me, only in a far lesser degree. He didn't know that I knew though. If Niramon, my in-training digimon, hadn't told me, I wouldn't even have known.  
  
"Of course you would, Davis," Takeru said sharply. He was standing next to Hikari, who was leaning on him a bit. Hikari giggled.  
  
"I think she's right." Niramon suddenly chimed in. She had just apparated from god only knows where. I hadn't seen her in a while, and wasn't even about to ask where she had been. Odds were I didn't want to know.  
  
"So, what does it mean then?" Miyako said challengingly to the little sphinx-like digimon.  
  
"It means that you're stupid." I muttered under my breath, hoping Miyako wouldn't hear. She did.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Naomi." Miyako snapped. We hated each other from the moment we met.  
  
"Why don't you, dumb ass." I replied angrily.  
  
"Why don't you make me!"  
  
"FINE!" I lunged at her. Ken and Davis held me back, which was fortunate for Miyako's sake. "ARG! Lemme go! I beat her up once, I can do it again!!!" I struggled in their grasp, but to no avail. They weren't about to let me go.  
  
"Ahem!" Niramon obviously wanted us all to calm down. I finally wrenched my arms free and walked a few feet away. Davis followed as if he was my shadow, and Ken looked over at us with such a strange look on his face, but didn't follow.  
  
"It means," Niramon said in a very audible voice, "that there is something going on in the digital world, of course, and I am not quite sure what! Now if you will excuse me, I am going to leave before the bell rings and there is a swarm of other students running around. Goodbye," She apparated away with a small popping sound. Just shortly afterwards the bell for school rang, and we all made our way inside from the suddenly cold spring morning. 


	2. Small Talk

It was the last class of the day, and about 10 minutes until school let out. It had started raining, and I was having difficulty concentrating on the work, though algebra rarely made sense to me anyway. Suddenly I got a prickling feeling all up my spine. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, it didn't look like I was in the classroom anymore. I was back in the digital world, and it was raining again. I saw figure I had seen through the rain, except it was clearer. The rain had either ceased for a small part or I was closer to whoever it was. It was a somebody, because I could tell by the outline.  
  
"Hello?" I called, "Who, who are you?"  
  
"Come with me and I will show you."came the voice. It was the same as the one from my dream.  
  
I began walking towards it and then, just as suddenly as it had all started, it stopped again. I looked around. People were filing out of the class room while others were collecting their books and other papers and putting them in their backpacks.  
  
I inhaled sharply and slammed my book shut. I grabbed up my backpack, put the book inside, and left quickly. Davis was waiting for me outside of the room.  
  
"What's up?" he asked concernedly. "You zoned out in there for a few minutes. Is everything okay?"  
  
"It happened again. You know the dream I told you all about? Well, it happened again," I said quickly.  
  
"That isn't good."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the digital word."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not," I said sharply. I figured that this was my battle, and I intended to keep it that way.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Davis said softly. He looked into my eyes. I couldn't return the look.  
  
"Davis." I closed my eyes and turned my head away. Why did he have to be like that?  
  
"Promise me you won't go alone?" he continued in that soft voice, "I don't even care if it isn't with me, just promise me you won't go alone. I have a bad feeling about the entire thing."  
  
"Davis, I.I can't promise you that."  
  
"Then I will go anyway. I can't let you get hurt," Davis kept repeating that same point in that same soft voice.  
  
"Why do you persist like this?"  
  
"Because I-" he began, but was interrupted by Ken coming up to us.  
  
"Hey, you still coming over so we can practice?" he asked us both. We three had made arrangements to go over to Ken's house and then on to the soccer field to practice and just play around a bit. Even though it was raining, Ken hadn't really changed his plans.  
  
"Uhm, I don't think I can.something has.er.come up," I said and looked away again.  
  
"Oh.well, you'll still come, right Davis?"  
  
"No, something has 'come up' with me too," Davis said and gave me a stern look.  
  
"Well, okay then," Ken sighed disappointedly, "maybe next week," he walked quickly away from us. Davis looked at me again, just as he had before. He was about to speak again, when Miyako came running up to us.  
  
"I don't know whether you two love-birds noticed or not, but you're the only two people left in this corridor! C'mon! Let's go." she ran on. She had obviously been kept over for being smart with the teacher again.  
  
"We aren't 'love-birds' you dumb whore!" I yelled at her. She glared back at me and flicked me off. I turned back to Davis who still had that same look on his face.  
  
"Naomi, please, just don't go alone. I.I care too much about you to let you do this," he looked at me again. Finally, I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Davis, I have to go. I have to. I don't know why, I just know I do. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I always am. Just don't worry. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." he sighed. I knew he didn't mean it and would worry his head off until he saw me the next day, but I looked him in the eyes, nodded, and walked off. It had finally stopped raining. 


	3. Surprise

On the other side of the digiport, it was still raining. I kept walking in one certain direction, not varying, not changing, not even swerving when I came upon mud holes. I was beginning to get icy cold as the sun was setting on the other side of the clouds and twilight came. The rain fell harder and harder each step I took, as if to tell me that I should not continue. I kept on going though. It was as if something was calling me. Yet, it surprised me a great deal when something actually did.  
  
I couldn't even make out what was said, all I knew was that I thought it was that voice I had heard before. I ran straight ahead. The rain stung my skin. It was getting dark by then and I could hardly see five feet in front of me from the thick rain. I kept on running though. Suddenly, I saw a figure in front of me. I stopped dead. This was it. I would soon find out what my dream had meant, the other premonition I'd had in class that day.  
  
"Who is there?" I called.  
  
"Naomi, you shouldn't have come." came the voice, but I knew it wasn't the same one as before.  
  
"Huh?" I was startled, "Who is this?"  
  
"Naomi." the figure got closer. I squinted through the rain.  
  
"Arg.I thought I told you not to come." I sighed. It was Davis.  
  
"I'm sorry. Wait. no, I'm not. Naomi, you are being dumb, coming out here without even your digimon. We are leaving. I can't let you-"  
  
"We are NOT leaving!" I shouted. I tried to run past him, but he caught me with one arm.  
  
"Yeah, we are," he said softly, in that same tone he had used earlier.  
  
"No! You can go on! I'm not leaving until I find what I came here for!" I yelled. I was getting a little hoarse.  
  
"God, Naomi.You're freezing." he sighed.  
  
He was still holding on to me from when he caught me and stopped me from running off. I actually was shivering. The rain was starting to sting worse than it had before because the wind had started blowing. Suddenly, the same chill crawled up my spine. I blinked, but everything stayed the same. Davis was still there holding on to me and looking down at me, and it was still raining. There was no voice, no rain masked figure. I started feeling very faint. I felt myself sway off to the side. Davis caught me as I was falling. The last thing I heard before I backed out was a heartbeat, probably Davis's because he was holding me up close to him, so I wouldn't fall. I don't know what happened to me after that.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
It was raining. I was in the digital world, just like in my dreams before, except this time more real. I was alone, as before, and there was the rain shrouded figure.  
  
"Naomi, come with me. I will show you who I am. I will answer the question." The voice was much clearer. It was deep, yet soft. And unduly familiar. I ran forwards. This is it.  
  
What I saw, or rather who, astounded me. He was a tall boy, the same age as me, with black hair and gray eyes. Going along with the same color scheme, he wore a black shirt and gray pants. I had seen him in many dreams before.  
  
"You aren't hallucinating, Naomi," he said.  
  
"But I.You aren't supposed to exist!" I cried. How could he really be, well, real? I DREAMED him.  
  
"Just come with me," he said with a cool, unattached attitude that was almost frightening.  
  
"Uhm, okay." I said nervously. I couldn't figure out why I was so scared to go with him. I knew him better than any of my friends. All of those dreams.  
  
I stepped slowly towards him. He began walking as well, leading me to wherever he was taking me. Wild thoughts ran through my mind: is this really the guy? How did I get here from passing out? Was that a hallucination or is this one? Actually they weren't so wild, I guess.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of walking, I finally stopped. I couldn't walk any further without some rest.  
  
"Man, I don't know who you really are, but I gotta' sit down." I said, panting. I was sweating even though I was freezing cold from the rain.  
  
"No, I think it is time you simply left," he said coolly and walked over to me. He lifted my hand and kissed it, which, to put it mildly, scared the hell out of me. "Goodbye, until we meet again, of course," he said, and smirked. He then dropped my hand, turned, and disappeared into thin air. I was about to yell out of surprise, but suddenly I started falling. The ground just seemed to have disappeared, like he did. Soon, everything disappeared. It all did for quite a while. 


	4. Confirming Fears

My head was killing me. My body hurt all over, but especially in my wrist. I opened my eyes slowly, I would've just opened them normally, but I felt incredibly weak. Not that opening my eyes helped much, because everything was blurry. As I slowly started to see normally again, I realized that I was not in the digital world. At that moment I didn't know where I was. It took me a while, but I finally realized that I was in the hospital, and that I was not alone. Davis was sitting in a chair near to my bed. He had his head hung and was resting his forehead on one hand. I couldn't see what his face looked like at the moment, because it was covered by his hair. I still couldn't see very well, so even if I cold have seen his face, I probably couldn't have made out his expression. I decided to give him a few minutes and if he didn't look up, to make some sort of a sound. As the minutes ticked by, and Davis still didn't look up, my senses cleared. I was able to hear things, and move a little. The first thing I did was to see what the hell was wrong with my wrist. It turned out I was hooked up to an IV. That scared me quite a bit. What had happened to me while I was out?  
  
Davis looked up finally. He was very red in the cheeks, as if he had been crying almost nonstop for quite some time. He noticed of course that I was awake, but didn't say a word for quite a while. He just looked at me with this incredibly sad expression on his face. I was finally the one to break the silence.  
  
"Davis, wh." I began.  
  
"Shh. you shouldn't speak." he said, almost in tears as it was. I didn't have the heart to come back at him and say that I would talk if I so desired and that he couldn't stop me.  
  
"Just tell me." I said softly, and almost inaudibly. He looked at me and then back down at his knees.  
  
"I don't really know." he said softly, but his voice cracked a little. He was incredibly upset, of course. "I got you back to the real world as quickly as I could. I don't really know how. The doctors don't know what was wrong with you, or why you passed out. All they know is that." he trailed off. He looked up at me. He had tears streaming down his face. I suddenly got a little scared. I had never seen him really cry. It was far from consoling to see him like that. I looked at him with an expression that I assumed was an alarmed one. He inhaled slowly, and looked down at his knees again.  
  
"You almost died." he said in an almost whisper. I was shocked.  
  
Me? Almost dead? I.can't believe it. I thought to myself. I was very worried. Was I still in danger of dying?  
  
Davis looked up and saw that shocked look on my face. "I.I shouldn't have told you." he said as tears continued streaming down his face.  
  
"Am.I still.going to maybe die?" I asked earnestly, my voice wavering as I spoke. I was more frightened than I had ever been before.  
  
"I don't think so. They have quit coming and checking up on you every half hour. You were in ICU for a couple of days. They wouldn't let me in to see you very much or for very long, since I wasn't related."  
  
"A couple of days?" I asked him. That was one aspect of what had happened to me that he had failed to mention. "Davis, how long have I been in here?"  
  
"For about a week." he sighed. He had stopped crying for the most part, "they thought that you were in a coma at first, but they said something about your brain waves being like you were conscious or something like that. I heard two of the nurses talking about how you were. One of them said something about how it was almost like your consciousness was 'in two different places at once, just like in The Matrix.' Those were her exact words. Naomi, I am scared." he said. Two different places at once. I could understand why he was scared. He was about to continue, but he heard footsteps in the hallway outside of my room. One of the nurses entered the room. She noticed right off that I was conscious.  
  
"Oh, finally awake." she said calmly, "better go inform the doctor." She turned on her heel and left the room. The doctor came quickly after she left  
  
"Well! You are a living legend around here now!" he said and smiled, stupidly in my opinion. He went into this long rant about how amazing my case was and all this other crap. It all seemed like quite a load to me. After he finished his little pointless story, he checked my heart rate and all of that other stuff that they usually check for. He said that I was doing just fine, but that he would prefer that I stay one more day for observation.  
  
"No, I don't think so!" I said loudly. Davis looked at me surprised.  
  
"But we just want to make sure that there is nothing else wrong with you." he insisted.  
  
"There isn't. There won't be. Let me go."  
  
"But what if there is." he said in that same persistent tone. I kept on and on about how I was fine, and he kept on about how there could be something else that was the matter with me.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
I was checked out of the hospital at about noon. My aunt finally rescued me. She was mildly upset with me for arguing with the doctor, but more upset with him for arguing back. 


	5. The Portal and the Dark Man

I was sitting in class, and it was raining again. I was developing a hatred for the rain, because something bad always seemed to happen when there was a storm. Niramon had decided to stay with me today, and I could hear her breathing softly in my backpack. It was in Algebra again, we were having a test, but I was exempt from it because I had missed the previous week of school and hadn't yet made up all the notes. I was just sitting and staring dimly out the window, at the rain hitting the glass. Everything was always so gray now. I sighed.  
  
The rain seemed to be getting harder and harder. Suddenly I felt a drop of rain on my cheek, then another, and another, until I felt like I was in the midst of the rainstorm. I looked up, and the ceiling wasn't there. I began to notice that I wasn't in class anymore. I was out in the school yard, facing one of the walls of the fence around the school. It had ripples coming out from a point, sort of like when you throw a stone into a pond. The center of the wall where the ripples originated began to bubble forth from the fence. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I began to realize that I was frozen, and I couldn't move at all. Something started coming out of the area on the wall that had started to boil.  
  
It took several moments for whatever it was to come from the wall, and several more moments for whatever it was to assume any shape. I tried to scream, but only a whimper escaped my throat. He was there. the one from my dreams-gone-nightmare. He looked terrifying, like some count from the 1700's Europe. He had come to take me, or kill me, or do something worse. He had materialized out of the brick wall surrounding the school, to take me to god only knew where, and I was afraid.  
  
He took a step closer to me, and chuckled. My neck tingled in that terrible sort of way, and I tried to turn my gaze away from him, but couldn't. Thunder boomed, and lightening flashed, he came closer still. A tear trickled down my cheek, and I whimpered again. He put one black gloved hand on my cheek and flicked the tear away. His touch sent chills down my spine, as if Satan had pecked my cheek. I whimpered again, and tried to close my eyes, but that still seemed to be restricted by his power. He looked into my eyes with his cold gray ones, and I felt so cold. A cruel smile played across his lips, and he spoke.  
  
"Why are you so very afraid?" he mused in a sour, sarcastic tone, "Afraid of a dream-boy come to life?" He chuckled again. He paced a circle around me and caressed my neck, making my stomach writhe inside me. I whimpered again. He came back in front of me, and looked me in the face, and grabbed my chin as if to keep me from turning away. "You are mine now, girl... and no one can stop me from taking you. They don't even know you are gone."  
  
I stood, frozen, looking into those cold eyes of his, fearing where he would take me, and what he would do after that. I wanted to scream, to cry, to vomit, but I couldn't do any of it. I was trapped in a cage I could neither see nor touch. I was afraid beyond any other fear. The tears trickled down my cheeks freely, and I wished for only one thing...  
  
Davis.  
  
  
  
If it seems like there shouldn't be periods in some places, it is because there were supposed to be ... there... uh yeah.  
  
Chapters are short, huh? 


End file.
